


The Toy Dilemma

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Attachment Issues, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, First Words, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Toys, clingy peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Tony wants to find his son the perfect toy, it turns out to be a harder task than he thought.





	The Toy Dilemma

No matter how hard he tried to get Peter to utter a word, or interact with someone other than himself; it never happened and the billionaire was at a loss of what to do. The toddler simply clung, downright sobbing the minute there was a threat of them being torn apart.

Tony could wait for Peter’s first words, he was only two. Sure, it wasn’t ideal to wait to hear ‘dada’ off the little boy’s lips. But Tony knew once the word was uttered, it’d be the greatest gift of all time.

He was far more concerned with Peter’s attachment issues, not that he didn’t enjoy spending as much time as he could with Peter. But with his business somehow expanding, and the world needed the Avengers more and more. If Peter couldn’t stand to be on his own, how would he manage when he had to go?

Tony’s back straightened, something brilliant coming to mind. Peter liked to cling, maybe all he had to do was find something else to cling to. A new toy could work, Peter didn’t often try to play with his current toys, so much so, Tony had stopped buying more knowing Peter wouldn’t touch them. He’d simply have to find the right toy.

“Petey Pie, why don’t we go shopping huh?” The billionaire asked, tentatively. Peter only gurgled in response, smiling and tugging at his goatee with chubby baby fingers. Tony sauntered off to his bedroom, setting Peter on the bed before placing the tablet in front of him. It was playing one of his speeches, Peter’s eyes widened reaching at the screen in recognition.

Tony took the opportunity to head into the closet, to change into some sweats and a navy blue hoodie. Slipping on some sunglasses and a hat before returning to his room, a pair of sneakers in hand.

Peter let out an excited cry as he saw his father, reaching to be picked up. Tony sat down, pulling Peter into his lap while he slipped on his shoes.

“Alright sweetheart, let’s go find you the perfect toy,” The philanthropist hummed, taking them to the garage and buckling Peter into a car seat in one of their more inconspicuous cars. Tony sighed realizing the Toys R Us had recently closed down, he’d simply have to find somewhere else.

\---

Sadly there was no luck in their first stop, or their second, or the third, fourth, and fifth. 

“You sure you don’t like this?” Tony asked exhausted, holding a lion stuffed animal. Peter didn’t even look at it, continuing to reach for Tony’s face, “So not this one either. Okay, Bambi, we can go check somewhere else,”

That thought was quickly sidetracked when out of the corner of his eyes a familiar reporter came by. With their daughter, the media didn’t know about his son and he certainly wasn’t going to be found out now.

The billionaire placed the stuffed animal back on the shelf and quickly headed out, “Sorry sweetheart, maybe we can look online,” he apologized before driving them home. Peter let out a series of noises in the back seat copying the music playing on the radio. Grubby hands still reaching up at the rearview mirror where he likely was seeing his reflection.

“I’ll find you something baby, then even when I’m gone you’ll have something to hold on to,” The father promised, fearing he wouldn’t be able to keep it. Peter, a Stark, even as a very young boy showed a very prominent trait they all shared: their stubbornness.

The billionaire parked inside the garage, unbuckling Peter before taking him in his arms.

“Jarvis?” Tony called as he went up the elevator, yawning after their long day.

“Yes, sir?” The posh AI replied.

“Could you figure out something about Peter’s little problem?”

“I’ll set something up for tomorrow Sir,” Jarvis supplied helpfully.

“Thank you,” Tony yawned, heading to the kitchen but not before he placed Peter in a high chair.

“Why don’t we steam some broccoli, for now, you can eat these Petey,” Tony cooed, setting down some cheerios, and a small cup of applesauce. The toddler got to work on his applesauce, before chomping on the dry pieces of cereal.

Tony cooked some meat as well, cutting up some small pieces Peter’s small teeth could munch on while he ate his own larger pieces. The man of Iron was glad at least Peter wasn’t all too fussy about eating vegetables. The only real vegetables so far Peter had any distaste for was cauliflower and sweet potato.  It had been funny to see the ever bright Peter scrunch his nose in disgust, sticking his tongue out obviously disgruntled. 

 When Peter stopped his chewing Tony took it as he was done with his meal, carrying him back to the elevator so he could take him to his room. He’d clean up once Peter was asleep.  Yawning, Peter nestled further into Tony’s throat. His hair curled in some places that tickled the inventor’s chin, causing him to grin.

“It’s time for bed, you missed your nap today so you should be out like a light Bambi,” Tony crooned, kissing the mop of hair. The little boy yawned again, big brown doe eyes fluttering until they shut entirely.

“My beautiful baby boy, goodnight,” He whispered, carefully setting him down before changing him into something more comfortable. Leaving Peter with one last kiss to the head, tucked carefully in his bed with soft blanket’s before he went down to clean up the kitchen.

It didn’t take long, he could only hope for Jarvis’ plan for tomorrow. If it worked he wouldn’t have to worry about going away anytime soon. Especially with all the warnings, SHIELD has been putting out about suspicious activity from Hydra the Avengers may have to handle.

\---

When the billionaire woke up, Jarvis was first to speak.

“I had Pepper come in to help with the plan, please do wake Peter and bring him to the living room,” 

Tony could only nod, padding to the boy’s room. The billionaire lifted the sleeping child, watching as he just breathed. He didn’t bother in changing the child’s outfit, luckily he didn’t have to change diapers either due to Peter having potty trained surprisingly early. Sure Peter didn’t talk, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t bright.

When the pair of Starks exited the elevator, Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. The living room was filled with an assortment of stuffed animals, all very nice looking. Pepper stood in the center, clipboard in hand.

“Jarvis sent out a notice to several different companies who sent some toys, Peter can look through them and whichever one he picks he keeps,” 

“It’s worth a shot,” Tony hummed, smiling down when he noticed Peter opening his eyes. 

“Morning honey,” He whispered, smirking as Peter tiredly curled his fingers in a wave before the tiny hands curled into his shirt. Twisting the fabric, not that Tony minded. 

“We got a big surprise for you,” Tony purred, settling Peter on the floor. Peter learning to walk had been one most adorable things he’d ever seen, but sometimes Peter’s little legs would give up and he’d fall on his butt.

Peter looked up at him, he’d always preferred to be held but stood and hugged his father’s leg.

“Look around baby, anything catch your eye?” Tony gestured around them, Peter turned his head for a second only to turn back to Tony. Reaching up to be held, Tony sighed pointing over to a few of the nice bears.

“What about any of those?”

Peter shook his head, continuing to try to crawl up Tony’s pant leg. When Tony didn’t reciprocate, lightly urging again, “Petey look there’s a big bumble bee from Winnie the Pooh, you like those,” Peter cried then, Pepper watching with sad eyes as Tony lifted him up and rocked him. Peter calmed down immediately at that, sniffling.

“He doesn’t like any of these things,” Tony sighed upset, leaning his cheek on Peter’s head.

“I’ll have them pick these up,” Pepper relented, watching as Tony nodded going off to get Peter some breakfast.

\---

Weeks had passed and Tony was still at a loss as what little friend he could give Peter. Hydra had acted up and Tony had left Peter in Happy and Pepper’s charge. Apparently, Peter could act up, with Jarvis’ tapes for evidence Tony had been convinced the tapes were fake. Peter had never made a sound so loud, but he’d been screaming brutally ever since the elevator door closed.

Needless to say, the two had been elated when Tony returned. Peter had too but this time cried softly at the sight of his father’s hurt face. He had suffered a black eye and a few scrapes but to little Peter, it was the end of the world.

“I’m alright baby, I’m home. No need to worry,” He cooed, encasing Peter in a hug.

\---

“Tony, could you look this over?” Pepper called her hair in a ponytail with neatly trimmed bangs. A grey-clad suit was hugging her figure. In her arms was a tablet with a medium sized Iron-Man plush sat on top. 

It was a little more round, cartoonish in nature, but he didn’t think too much of it.

“That toy company called, wanting to know if you could sign off your permission for their new line of Iron-Man dolls,”

“Can do,” he agreed thoughtlessly, taking the tablet and applying his signature. While signing he didn’t notice Pepper’s shocked face. Pepper looked down at the child, who was standing beside her and tugging lightly at her skirt. Trying to reach forward and grab the doll, Peter didn’t ever go to anyone besides Tony. The little boy willingly gripping at her and not bursting into tears just didn’t happen.

Leaning down on her knees, Pepper placed the doll in the child’s arms. Peter hugged it immediately, causing the woman to grin.

“Tony,” she called softly, breaking the billionaire from his thoughts as he read over the contract. 

“Hmm,” He replied looking up startled to not see her before his gaze drifted down to her and Peter on the floor.

His eyes widening further when he noticed Peter was hugging, honest to god hugging the Iron-Man plush.

“It’s you, daddy!” Peter cheered, startling the two adults. They hadn’t been aware if Peter truly understood his father and Iron-Man were one in the same, but that was all the proof they needed.

“It is baby, that’s me,” Tony smirked, picking Peter up as Peter pushed the doll at his face as if it were giving kisses.

“You said your first words,” he muttered in shock as an afterthought, before he noticed Peter was frowning at the doll. His free hand splayed on the arc reactor in his chest, looking worriedly at the doll who simply had the blue design. No real light, or heartbeat.

Again tears were welling up, but this time Tony knew just what to do. 

“Could you tell them I’ll be keeping this,” Tony asked Pepper, already carrying Peter off to the lab where he could pull out his arc reactor blueprints and make a smaller model with a mimicking heartbeat.

Pepper smiled and nodded, watching them leave, all the world would be able to buy the doll but only Peter would have one with a real arc reactor.

—-

Tony had been afraid Peter would never find something else for him to cling to, but it’d happened. 

The toy dilemma had been solved.


End file.
